1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connecting apparatus to which an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, a portable music player, a digital camera, or a PDA (personal digital assistant) is connected.
2. Background Art
Cradles on which portable electronic apparatuses are placed for charging secondary batteries housed in the portable electronic apparatuses and performing transmission and reception of data into and from memories equipped in the portable electronic apparatuses have been known.
For example, to cite portable music players, there exist even in one series a plurality of apparatuses different in shape (outside dimensions) due to model changes, etc., of the products. For this reason, cradles that suit the shapes of the apparatuses have also been required. Therefore, cradles improved in user convenience by making it possible to place thereon even portable music players of different shapes to be thereby made usable in common so as to improve versatility have been known.
Here, for the cradle described in JP-A-2007-96883, a plurality of attaching portions that enable individually attaching electronic apparatuses different in size are prepared, and the attaching portions are made replaceable with respect to the cradle body. In addition, the cradle described in JP-A-2008-166951 has a mechanism for positioning in the left and right direction and the front and rear direction of the placing portion according to the electronic apparatus. Further, the cradle described in JP-A-2004-135119 has a mechanism for making the position of the connector on the cradle displaceable.
Meanwhile, in JP-A-2007-96883, the attaching portion must be prepared for every shape in order to correspond to portable electronic apparatuses different in shape. In JP-A-2008-166951, positioning must be performed in the width direction and the thickness direction of the portable electronic apparatus. Either cradle causes a user to feel bothered.
On the other hand, in JP-A-2004-135119, the connector on the portable electronic apparatus and the displaceable connecting portion (connector) on the cradle are only connected, and the portable electronic apparatus is not fixed to the cradle body. For this reason, there is a possibility that the connector comes off and the connecting portion (connector) may be damaged due to an unreasonable load applied to the portable electronic apparatus.